Shock of Frost
by Lucama221
Summary: A defeat can you leave you broken beyond repair sometimes. Yet something so easily broken can also be easily fixed, all you need is for someone to be there for you. Romantic Yuri/Femmeslash. Surprisingly little warning tags.


A/N: Hey there guys.

My first one-shot is finally here, I'm a little excited. I gotta tell you, it feels weird writing something without even mild swearing in it.  
I know it's not great, but I just got this idea on a very boring Friday night with nothing better to do.  
Anyway, I think it turned out ok, if a little short. Also, the title is really bad, but it does the job.  
A little warning, it is slash. Girlxgirl romance, no dirty stuff, again feels very weird to write something like that.

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

A pink haired girl sat at the edge of the harbour pier, looking out onto the still water inside the Sunyshore harbour wall. Her Riolu sat beside her, cross-legged and meditating, a soft blue glow surrounding him. The girl stood up, her long hair shifting with each of her movements giving it the appearance of a flowing river of bright pink.

She was short by most people's standards, barely 4 foot 7 inches from head to toe. Her skin had a light tan from all her travelling and there were visible, if slight, muscles on her exposed arms and belly. Her face had gentle features, but her normally bright and passionate stone-grey eyes seemed a little dull, and expressionless. In fact everything about her seemed a little duller than usual. Apart from her always bright clothes, today she wore a bright blue, short denim skirt, a neon-green, sleeveless shirt that exposed her midriff, a dandelion yellow short sleeve jacket that she kept open. On her nose sat a pair of pink rimmed glasses.

Sensing her movement Riolu opened one of his jade green eyes, an unusual colour for his species, to see what his trainer was doing. He noticed she had stood up, so he did the same, standing beside her as loyally as always.

This seemed to slightly amuse the trainer, as a bittersweet smile bloomed on her face, lightening up her features marginally. "Even after that you're still loyal to me? I do not deserve a partner like you," the smile faded, leaving her face dark again. "In fact I don't deserve any of you as my friends. I have let you down. Maybe you'd be happier in the wild, looking after the younger pokemon," she continued as her hand travelled down to the small chain on her skirt that the pokeballs were attached to.

Mistress, the small pokemon said in her mind. Do not think… But the rest of his sentence was cut off by a cheery shout from behind them.

"Now, now my dear Luca. That's no way to think about things. I would expect a more defiant spirit from the owner of this season's _only _Icicle Badge," said a girl who had two elaborate, jet-black pony tails bouncing behind her with every step she took. "That's certainly not the attitude you showed in my Gym. Come on, Luca, spit it out. What happened during the battle?"

Candice, the Leader of the Snowpoint Gym, was of course talking about Luca's crushing defeat at the hands of the blond teenage heart-throb of a man, Gym Leader Volkner. He had brought down Luca's whole team using only three of his pokemon, without even having one get knocked out.

Luca had the strongest urge to blame Volkner, her own pokemon, the crowd that watched the battle, even the black haired beauty that stood before her, but she couldn't lie to herself. "It was entirely my fault. I got cocky, thought my pokemon were unstoppable. I guess Volkner saw his chance and made a grab for it, can't blame him for wanting a victory," she said giving Candice an honest smile, a sad one though. "I am not fit to be the trainer of all these wonderful pokemon. I'm going to release them all and go somewhere, far away. Contemplate about myself, maybe come back once I've sorted everything out."

Both Riolu and Candice gave sharp cries of protest in response. Their words blending together into an ear-splitting cacophony. Finally both of them stopped when Luca raised her hands, indicating for silence. They stopped shouting, but as Luca didn't say anything Candice carried on talking, albeit a little quieter this time.

"Luca, my dear. If you aren't fit to be a trainer, how did you manage to get here in the first place? You are amongst some of the best trainers in the world. Some don't even make it past their first Gym Badge," she said, walking up to the smaller girl. "Everyone in the league has been talking about you. You've even gained yourself a nickname amongst some of them, "Pink Imp"," she smiled a little sheepishly as they now stood almost face to face, Candice looking down at Luca. "Having a nickname in the league is serious stuff, not many trainers can achieve that. I personally would have went with something a little snappier, maybe a bit cuter, but it's a still important," suddenly Luca felt a chill go down her as the ice trainer grabbed her by her arms with her freezing cold hands. "You can do it Luca. You can because you are an amazing trainer, because I believe in you, and most importantly because…" She trailed off a little, her gaze on the sun as it was setting over the harbour wall.

Luca turned her gaze as well, sighing at the beauty of it. The pastel oranges, yellows and pinks of the evening sky reflected in the glass-like surface of the water, only broken when a ship sailed in or out, causing the light to dance on the waves. She felt Candice shift around, finally coming to a stop behind her. Luca shivered a little as the black-haired girl's stone cold arms wrapped around her exposed stomach.

After about an eternity Luca broke the silence. "You remember that offer you gave me, back in Snowpoint?" She felt the other girl move a little behind her and guessed it as a nod. "Well, I think I'll take you up on that."

What Luca didn't notice at all was Candice's wide-eyed expression. She never actually expected the girl to accept what she proposed, especially not such a long time after. She must have just needed some time to think it over. "Well in that case, you'd better start preparing for your rematch with Volkner."

"But there's only a week left before the end of the Gym season. He must have too many challengers to book a rematch," Luca twisted around to look into Candice's eyes. He own features lit up with excitement. Is it possible, would she get another chance?

"I can pull some strings to get you in," Candice replied with a very cheeky grin.

"Would you have done it even if I hadn't…" The rest of Luca's sentence was cut off by Candice placing her ice cold lips on her own. They eventually broke apart, Luca too stunned to say a thing.

"Yes, I would have, and don't ask why, because you already know the answer. For now, lets just watch the sunset."

* * *

A/N:You missed me? No? Ah well, too bad 'cause you have to listen to me, or just leave.  
As I said, first one-shot, probably bad, but the idea seemed good.  
To be honest I personally think Candice doesn't get enough love from fan-fiction writers.  
I mean, in all the fan-fictions I have read that include Candice, she is just simply Maylene's girlfriend, and never with anyone else.  
So I gave her a new pairing, with my OC, which I will eventually get a description of on my author page. Eventually.

Anyway, 'nuff rambling.  
Luca out!


End file.
